Existence
by tsukey
Summary: [ yoongi/jimin. yoonmin; ia terus menikmati imajinasinya karena rasa bersalah yang terus menghujami dirinya sampai mati. ]


**Existence**

 **[ 6. ]**

Senyuman Yoongi tampak enggan untuk luntur, bahkan setelah jam menginjak menit keempat puluh.

Lengannya ia eratkan mendekap tubuh di depannya. Yoongi sesekali menawari bantuan mengeja, yang direspon dengan gelengan sarat semangat. Ia mencuri-curi kecupan kecil di tengkuk— _kekasihnya_. Mengendusi aroma sampo buah-buahan yang menguar.

"Kalau bisa membaca, harus bisa menulis juga."

"Bagaimana caranya menulis namaku, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menyelipkan pensil di jemari kekasihnya, lalu ia tuntun bergerak menggoreskan sederet kata pada halaman paling awal.

"Mi-lik ... _Ji-min_ ... ini namaku!"

Jimin mengusapkan telunjuk di atas tulisannya (dan Yoongi). Mengagumi segala hal baru yang ia pelajari hari ini. Buku dongeng untuk anak-anak yang tidak lebih dari tiga puluh halaman itu benar-benar disukai Jimin.

 _Besok , Yoongi—dengan senang hati, akan membelikannya selusin buku dongeng. Dengan akhir bahagia yang ia harap menjadi miliknya._

 **[ 7. ]**

Yoongi mematikan ponselnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat memulai pembicaraan, kecuali jika itu dengan Jimin.

Netranya bergulir kepada ranjang usai layar komputernya menggelap. Berjalan pelan agar tidak membuat bunyi apapun.

Tapi tubuhnya jatuh tepat di kasur karena pening yang tiba-tiba menghujam.

Yoongi menarik rambutnya kuat-kuat hingga rontok beberapa helai. Ia meracau tidak jelas, menggumamkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang. _Ia_ _ **menangis**_. Pundaknya naik turun sebab isak tangisnya.

Tak lama, Jimin duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Mengusap wajahnya penuh sayang. Meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa _**semuanya baik-baik saja.**_

 _Besok semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 **[ 8. ]**

Jimin menutup sepasang netra Yoongi dengan tangannya yang terbalut kemeja kebesaran. Ia merangkak menaiki sofa, kemudian duduk di paha yang lebih tua. Kedua tangan Yoongi melingkar di pinggangnya. Sesaat kemudian—bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya beberapa sekon.

"Jangan marah lagi pada Seokjin- _hyung_ , ya?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yoongi menurunkan tangan Jimin dari wajahnya. Setetes air mata lolos, menjejak di pipinya yang tadi tergores pecahan cermin.

 _Besok ia tidak bisa lagi membenci Seokjin_.

 **[ 9. ]**

' _Hentikan semua ini! Yoongi,_ _ **berhenti menganggapnya nyata**_ _!_ '

Yoongi menggeram. Ponselnya dilempar hingga hancur. _Ia tidak bisa berhenti membenci Seokjin dan semua orang_. Mereka selalu menyuruhnya untuk kembali pada realitas. Realitas apa? Yoongi memandangi pantulan dirinya yang retak di cermin. Ia tertawa dan menangis, melayangkan kepalan tangannya, _menghancurkan dirinya._

 _Tapi ia sudah hidup dalam keadaan sebenarnya—keadaan yang membawanya pada kehancuran. Keadaan yang menyelimutinya dengan rasa bersalah yang amat dalam._

 _Tidak ada kata besok._

 **[ 11. ]**

Hari ini Yoongi tidak bergerak dari ranjangnya. Ia tidur sepanjang hari ditemani Jimin.

Jimin juga tidak protes, ia menyukai semua yang dilakukan Yoongi. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengamati wajah kekasihnya, tersenyum kala netra hitam Yoongi terbuka untuk beberapa saat. Jimin amat menyukai Yoongi, ia tidak akan membantah apapun yang Yoongi lakukan.

 _Karena Yoongi, dirinya sempat hidup dengan harapan._

 **[ 13. ]**

Jimin tidak protes ketika Yoongi secara terang-terangan menajamkan pisau dapurnya.

 _Jimin sangat sayang pada Yoongi._

 **[ 10. ]**

"Tanganmu berdarah, _Hyung!_ "

Yoongi diam memperhatikan Jimin yang membalutkan perban di tangan kirinya. Ia diam saat Jimin mendekapnya erat. Ia diam dengan air mata mengalir kala Jimin berbisik penuh sesal di telinganya.

" _ **Maafkan aku.**_ "

 **[ 12. ]**

Ini adalah salah satu dari hari-hari biasa Yoongi dan Jimin.

Mereka menonton televisi sembari merangkul satu sama lain. Melontarkan kalimat cinta sesekali. Menunjukkan afeksi yang amat nyata. Terkadang Jimin tertawa jika ada lelucon yang menurutnya lucu, lalu Yoongi akan tersenyum. Atau jika ada yang membuatnya berdebar kencang, Jimin akan sembunyi di pelukan Yoongi.

Saat itu memasuki pukul sepuluh malam, Yoongi mengucapkan keinginan konyolnya.

" _Mulai besok kita akan terus bersama. Seperti akhir dongeng favoritmu."_

 **[ 14. ]**

Jimin memejamkan mata. Mereka terus berciuman dari tiga menit yang lalu. Sarat akan bahagia, tanpa nafsu. Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh. Tersenyum.

"Kita akan terus bersama."

"Kita akan terus bersama, _hyung_."

 _Setelahnya,_ _ **Yoongi menancapkan pisau tepat di jantungnya sendiri.**_

 **1.**

 _Jimin tidak bisa melihat. Tapi Yoongi akan menjadi matanya._

 _Saat itu hujan deras. Jimin menangis, terduduk di tanah berlumpur. Ia terus mengucapkan permintaan maaf tanpa henti. Yoongi terdiam dengan payung abu-abu di tangannya._

 _Jimin merasa tidak pantas dicintai; ia tidak ingin Yoongi membencinya karena akan diolok jika memiliki kekasih seorang bocah buta. Ia juga menyukai Yoongi sejak mereka berkenalan di panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal. Sejak ia mendengarkan suaranya yang lebih candu daripada permainan pianonya._

 _Ia ingin Yoongi mendapat orang yang lebih layak dari dirinya._

 _Tapi di tengah hujan itu—Yoongi memayunginya dan berkata jika ia_ _ **tidak peduli**_ _._

 **2.**

 _Mereka akhirnya tinggal bersama. Jimin agak susah beradaptasi dengan rumah Yoongi karena arah menuju masing-masing ruangan berbeda dari di panti. Yoongi jarang menceritakan tentang dirinya. Bahkan Jimin baru tahu jika Yoongi berumur dua puluhan—sedangkan ia masih enam belas—tapi Jimin tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hal lainnya adalah, Yoongi mempunyai teman dekat bernama Seokjin. Ia senang jika Seokjin datang berkunjung, mereka akan berbincang tentang apapun hingga sore._

 _Tiap mendengar tentang Yoongi dari Seokjin, rasa sayang Jimin akan bertambah._

 **3.**

 _Suatu hari, setelah setahun, mereka bertengkar sangat hebat. Yoongi memergoki Jimin dekat dengan teman pantinya dulu. Ia sangat marah melihat Jimin dan temannya berciuman di halaman rumah. Jimin mati-matian menjelaskan bahwa Yoongi salah paham. Tapi Yoongi tidak mendengarkan, malah membanting pintu kamar kuat-kuat._

 _Malam itu, Jimin kabur dari rumah._

 _Dan sebuah mobil merenggut nyawanya di jalanan._

 **4.**

 _Pagi harinya Seokjin datang dengan berlinang air mata. Lengkap dengan pakaian hitam-hitam. Ia memeluk Yoongi erat, berusaha menguatkan hati untuk menyampaikan kepergian Jimin._

 _Yoongi mematung, sama sekali tidak percaya satu kata pun dari Seokjin._

 _Jadi ia tidak pergi mengantarkan Jimin ke pemakaman. Karena ia percaya,_ _ **Jimin masih ada**_ _._

 **5.**

 _Seminggu sudah terlewat. Yoongi masih percaya Jimin masih bersamanya. Ia bahkan membelikan buku dongeng untuk Jimin._

 _Pikirannya berkabut, dalam bayangannya Yoongi selalu melihat Jimin masih berkeliaran di dalam rumahnya. Jimin dalam bayangannya bisa melihat. Selalu beradu pandang dengannya. Menghiburnya terus-menerus. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

 _Ia terus menikmati imajinasinya karena rasa bersalah yang terus menghujami dirinya sampai mati._

 **end.**

 _[ a/n : ini apa saya juga gak tau. Gajenya gak ketulungan wkwkwk._

 _Saya author baru di sini /w/ salam kenal! ]_


End file.
